That Random Hetalia Meme I Found Somewhere
by Isis Carriedo
Summary: I was looking for a meme to do, and I found this one. Yeah.


Hetalia Meme 1

_Choose you top 12 fave characters…._

_Spain_

_Hong Kong_

_Japan_

_Seborga_

_Denmark_

_Italy_

_Romano_

_Norway_

_Sweden_

_Finland_

_Latvia_

_Poland_

**1. Have you read a five/ten fic before?**

Denmark/Finland? I don't think so...

**2. Do you think three is hot? How hot?**

Pretty hot~ Well, almost everybody in Hetalia is in a way.

**3. What would happen if six got one pregnant?**

Italy got my Spain pregnant?-Death glare-

**4. Do you recall any good fics about nine?**

Oh yes, I found a very great one about Sve~

**5. Would seven and two make a good couple?**

Romano/HoKo. They probably would not make a good couple at all...

**6. Four/eight or four/nine?**

Seborga/Norway or Seborga/Sweden… This is a hard one... I'd have to say Seborga/Norway, because I'm a fan of Sweden/Finland

**7. What would happen if seven discovered three and eight in a secret relationship?**

Romano discovering Japan and Norway in a secret relationship... PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT XD THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN!

**8. Make a summary of at least twenty words for a two/six fic.**

HoKo/Italy

Hong Kong already loves Taiwan's adorableness, but what if he found someone cuter? Someone who is a cheerful, pasta loving Italian, perhaps?

Ug that was awful xD

**9. Is there such a thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story?**

Seborga/Finland... not that I know of...

**10. Suggest a title for a one/five Hurt/Comfort fic.**

Spain/Denmark god... Las Tortugas Solitarios (The Lonely Turtles) I don't know, okay? xD

**11. What kind of plot would you use for a three/eleven fic?**

Japan/Latvia Huh... Probably one where it's more Onesided!LatviaxJapan, where Japan is visiting Russia for some reason, and Latvia admires him from afar.

**12. Does anyone on your friends list read number seven het? What about nine slash?**

I don't think that anyone on my friend's list reads any Romano het... Of course _everyone_ has read at least one Sweden/Finland fanfic before!

**13. If you wrote a songfic about number nine, what song would you choose?**

A songfic about Sweden? :3 Fairy Tales by Chester See. It would be a Sweden/Finland story~ Oh God, now I'm going to end up having to write this at some point!

**14. If you wrote a two/three/six fic, what would the warning be?**

WARNING: Includes two hentai loving Asians and an oblivious Italian.

**15. What pick-up line might eight use on five?**

Norway on Denmark..lol..

"Hey, wanna go to a sauna?"

I guess that's not really a pick-up line, but I couldn't think of anything else, okay?

**16. Challenge: Write a drabblefic for ten/eight.**

Finny-land and Norge? *sigh* Let's get this over with...

"_Hey, Finland." Norway said, causing the blond Finnish man to turn to him. "Has Sweden been bothering you a lot recently? You look a bit depressed."_

_Sighing, Finland looked down at his feet, an unusual gesture of sadness from the usually peppy man. "Yeah... it's just, everywhere I go he's following me!"_

"_I know how you feel." Norway consoles, patting him on the back. "Denmark has been bothering me a lot lately too..."_

"_Hey, we should cheer up!" Finland exclaims, allowing his brown eyes to meet the Norwegian's blue ones. "It's almost Christmas, and I can't give out presents while being so sad like this! Let's go have fun!"_

_Norway was shocked. Finland wanted to hang out with him? Maybe he shouldn't... 'Having fun' wasn't really his thing... but, looking into Finland's hopeful eyes, Norway decided something. "Sure." This time, he'd make an exception._

Dear god that was bad Dx

**17) What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?**

Da fuq? Hong Kong and Poland having sex? O.O Nope. Nope. Poland belongs with Liet, HoKo belongs with Taiwan. Romano would probably yell at them to stop or something... I don't really know xD

**18) What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One?**

Seborga and Spain? Not a fan of that pairing, but maybe they could be talking about tomatoes or something... idk

**19) Does anyone on your friends list read Seven slash?**

Yup.

**20) Does anyone on your friends list read Three het?**

I doubt it.

**21) Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven?**

I don't think so.

**22) Would you write Two/Four/Five?**

HoKo/Seborga/Denmark no way in hell. –_–

**23) What might Ten scream at a moment of great passion?**

HO HO HO~ (I'm cracking up from this xD)

**24) When was the last time you read a fic about Five?**

Last week, actually. It was really good! ^.^

**25) What is Six's super-secret kink?**

His weird curl..O-o

**26) Would Eleven shag Nine? Drunk or sober?**

Probably not... not even if he was drunk...

**27) If Three and Seven get together, who tops?**

Japan tops Romano. Romano is too... Romano...

**28) "One and Nine are in a happy relationship until Nine suddenly runs off with Four. One, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Eleven and a brief unhappy affair with Twelve, then follows the wise advice of Five and finds true love with Two." What title would you give this fic?**

"Spain and Sweden are in a happy relationship until Sweden suddenly runs off with Seborga. Spain, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Latvia and a brief unhappy affair with Poland, then follows the wise advice of Denmark and finds true love with Hong Kong.''

Its Called "Asians are The New Thing" I don't think any of those things would actually happen, but I find Denmark being the wise one cracktastic.

**29. How would you feel if Seven/Eight was canon?**

Romano/Norway I'd die DX

**30. What would 12 and 1 be like in a relationship?**

Poland/Spain It would be like, totally filled with mucho bankrupt-ness (get it, because Poland loves shopping sprees, but Spain is broke!)

**32. 2 and 10. Totally crack or totally canon?**

Hong Kong and Finland crack. Definitely crack.

**33. Is 4 het or slash better?**

Seborga is... het with Wy. Aw... two micro nations getting together!

**34. Have you ever read fanfiction of 5 and 11?**

Denmark and Latvia. No.

**35. Why was 6 afraid of 7? Because 7 is after 8 and 9!**

Italy is afraid of Romano because Romano is after Norway and Sweden… Ohonhonhon~ so Romano has a thing for Nordics, huh~ :3

**36. If 8 was to cosplay, what would they be?**

He'd probably be a troll.

**37. How many beers would 1 have to chug to have a go at 12?**

Spain to chug Poland. I think Spain prefers wine, and probably .

**38. Would 3 make a good couple with 6? Or a better couple with 2?**

Japan and Italy or Japan and Hong Kong... neither, but if I had to choose, I'd say Japan and Italy. I like pairings to have a good balance of excitable and calm

**39. 6 and 7 have to go on a fishing trip together. Would they end up getting "distracted" halfway through?**

Italy and Romano. Jeez I hope not. Wouldn't that be called Itacest? Heh... that's messed up.

**40. Pick a Disney film to represent 10 and 2.**

Finland and Hong Kong…..Idk... maybe The Aristocats? Like, Finland is Dutchess, and then meets O'Malley aka HoKo...

**41. If 3 and 11 are doing s & m, who's the sadist?**

Japan and Latvia? Japan is the sadist.

**42. Pick a song to describe a 7/12 fic.**

Romano/Poland hm... maybe Difficult Love by Gumi?

**43. Is there any evidence for 4/2?**

NOPE! :D

**44. How hot would 7/3 be?**

O_e not really...

**45. If 7 walked in on 2 and 8 performing, shall we say, "interesting" activities, what would their reaction be?**

Romano: DA FUQ?

HoKo&Norge: -.- You saw nothing.

**46. What's 1's secret kink?**

His Tomatoes~ ;D

**47. How about 12?**

Like, totally his ponies.

**48. Or perhaps 10?**

Ho ho ho

**49. What title would you assign a 1/3/5 threesome?**

Spain/Japan/Denmark "Hm... I Wonder What Westerners are Like..." heh... dats messed up.

**50. How about 2/4/6?**

HoKo/Seborga/Italy "The Italians and the Asian" LOL I'm not even trying XD

**51. Or even 7/8/9?**

Romano/Norway/Sweden…."I've Got a Thing for Nordics." In reference to an earlier comment by me. I think I like the first title best, considering they're all kinda sucky.

**52. So. 1 has a relationship with 6, but secretly wants 2. 6 knows this, and breaks up with 1 to go pursue 3, who's with 11. 11 is also with 10, however, who's cheating on 11 with 8. 8 finds out, and cheats with 7, who is, in turn, cheating on 4. 1 pursues 2, who just broke up with 5, who's now after 9. 1 gives up on this, and ends up with 12, while 6 finally ends up with 3.**

So Spain has a relationship with Italy, but secretly wants Hong Kong. Italy knows this, and breaks up with Spain to go pursue Japan, who's with Latvia. Latvia is also with Finland, however, who's cheating on Latvia with Norway. Norway finds out, and cheats with Romano, who is, in turn, cheating on Seborga. Spain pursues Hong Kong, who just broke up with Denmark, who's now after Sweden. Spain gives up on this, and ends up with Poland, while Italy finally ends up with Japan.

Umm I don't even know….

**53. Title a 6/7 western fic. Yes, western. As in, cowboys, desperados, and such.**

Itacest …again. Umm "I Desperados Italiani" (The Italian Desperados)

**54. If 8/1 became canon, how would you react?**

I'd say "WHAT THE HOLY FUCK"

**55. If 2 and 9 became a couple, who would top?**

HoKo/Sweden…. Sweden -_-

**56. What if it was 3 and 9?**

Japan/Sweden….Netherlands -_-

**57. 4 and 9?**

Seborga/Sweden….Netherlands -_-

**58. Do you know anyone who reads 9 slash?**

Yup~

**59. Or 2 het?**

Not that I know of.

**60. Write me a little ficcy for 5/9.**

Denmark/Sweden? NOOOOOOOOOO! I don't wanna! I'm sorry.

**61. Write a possible summary for a fanfiction involving 2/9/7.**

While at a World Conference, Romano was ranting about his brother to Hong Kong, who was in turn ranting about how his brother, Korea, was groping everybody, Sweden shows up to try to calm them down. What crakc will ensue?

**62. Quick. 3 and 7 are cosplaying. What as?**

Japan would be either Kaito or a Ninja. Romano will be a Tomato.

**63. Have you ever seen Fanart of 11 and 12?**

I have seen one picture of Latvia and Poland as a pairing. But I think it was a friendship thing.

**64. Who would be the most outraged because of the above questions?**

Romano, maybe HoKo, and most likely Norge.


End file.
